Confuciusornis
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Note: Make completely sure that you have a secure enclosure with no gaps for this mob. It will almost certainly fly away otherwise. Confuciusornis (Kon-foo-see-us-orn-iss, meaning "Confucius Bird") is a very small piscivorous prehistoric bird from the Cretaceous that was added in 7.2 Build, the "'Ancient Kings' Update". It is one of only two current mobs in the mod capable of flight, the other being the pteranodon, and they are also one of the smallest mobs in the game, with only the compsognathus being smaller. They are about half a block tall, and there is no difference between males and females besides that males have long tail-feathers. Newborns are 0.1 blocks tall, are much whiter, and are fully grown in 4 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop confuciusornis meat, confuciusornis claw, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Confuciusornis, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the confuciusornis can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a confuciusornis Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are non-dinosaurian birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Confuciusornis is a tiny avian creature that is prey to many carnivores, and can fly upon reaching adulthood in 4 ingame days. They are somewhat slow when walking on land, but are very fast fliers, though not quite as fast as the pteranodon, making it a good idea to completely close them in an aviary so they cannot escape. It is downright impossible to catch an escaped confuciusornis, unless you are able to command it to stay. They fly the best when given large open spaces to navigate, as opposed to small closed off areas, and will mostly fly into walls if so. When falling from a long drop or coming back down to the ground, they will slowly glide down to the ground to stop fall damage, like chickens. They are classified as 'timid' in the dinopedia, but they are neutral creatures that will fight back when attacked by any creature. This, combined with the fact that they are flock animals, can lead to groups of confucius' dying as they refuse to run even when being attacked by a large carnivore. They are prey to just about every single carnivore in the mod, from the tyrannosaurus to the velociraptor. Confuciusornis will kill chickens if they are hungry enough. Confuciusornis will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. They breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg from the culture vat would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Confuciusornis are tameable animals. To tame them, the player need to stay within 6 blocks of the egg when it is thrown. If this opportunity is missed, the player must either hand-feed it until tamed, or use the whip. It is advised not to do this while on a low mood, as it may become hostile. After being tamed, they are ordered with a stick. They are not rideable. FEEDING Confuciusornis, while being piscivores, are not able to fish, and do not eat the chickens they kill, making them dependent on the player. They can be hand-fed all types of vanilla and mod fish, fish spawn, and Sio-Chiu-Le. They cannot eat from feeders. SOUNDS PICTURE GALLERY 2017-06-15 00.09.50.png|Male confucius 2017-06-15 00.10.33.png|Female confucius Confuciusornis skull.png|Confuciusornis skull Confuciusornis_DNA.png|Confuciusornis DNA. Egg_Cultivated_Confuciusornis.png|Cultivated confuciusornis egg. 2017-06-15 00.08.23.png|Dinopedia entry 2018-01-21_14.50.02.png|Some Confuciusornis in an aviary 2018-01-21_14.55.49.png|A Confuciusornis skeleton 2018-05-05_19.19.40.png|a confuciusornis on top of a bird bath 2018-05-09_18.43.21.png|a male confuciusornis preening his feathers 2018-05-09_18.47.02.png|a family of confuciusornis 2018-05-11_19.06.29.png|a confuciusornis hunting a spider 2018-05-11_19.29.00.png|a glitch where a confucius runs instead of flying 2018-08-09_11.21.43.png|Confuciusornis nesting on a cliff. 2018-08-24_13.43.03.png|A confuciusornis and her chick. 2018-08-28_13.06.18.png|a male and female confuciusornis on a tree |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Note: Make completely sure that you have a secure enclosure with no gaps for this mob. It will almost certainly fly away otherwise. Confuciusornis (meaning "Confucius Bird") is a passive prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.2 Build. It is a very small bird at only 0.4 blocks tall and 0.9 blocks long. It is possibly the smallest animal in the mod, its competitor being the compsognathus. It's main unique element is that it can fly. It is also only the second flying mob, the first being the Pteranodon. It drops feathers and raw confuciusornis meat upon death. Also, like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Confuciusornis, like some other mobs, behave like an ambient vanilla Minecraft mob. It cannot be tamed, ordered, fed, bred, ridden or aged. As such, they will simply become an adult shortly after being hatched. They breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). They also fly very frequently and quickly, which is why it is important to seal them into their enclosures. It is downright impossible to retrieve an escaped confuciusornis, as they are extremely fast flyers and they fly high. They do not take fall damage as they pull out their wings, like chickens. They are also very smart, because when there is a hole made in the cage, it flies straight to it and almost always escapes. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-07 12.17.42.png|Baby confusciusornis. Confusciornis.png|A confuciusornis flying. Confucius DinoPedia.png|DinoPedia Entry. Confuciusornis_DNA.png|Confuciusornis DNA. Egg_Cultivated_Confuciusornis.png|Cultivated confuciusornis egg. 2015-06-06 16.56.43.png|Adult confuciusornis 2015-08-18_00.43.31.png|Adult Confuciusornis stands on a small bush 2015-11-07_08.29.53.png|An Adult Confuciusornis compared to an adult Compsognathus Category:Mobs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Passive Category:Flying Creatures Category:Birds Category:Feathered Animals Category:Coelurusauria Category:Tetanurae Category:Theropods Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Piscivores Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia